Reach You!
by Nora94
Summary: After the Dresden Slate was destroyed, an incident occurred at Mihashira Tower. Fushimi Saruhiko was missing and no one knew his place, and then a series of accidents continue to occurs.
1. Reach you

**_This is Part 2 from the Story, you found the Part 1 here:_**

 ** _s/12823636/1/Together-again_**

 ** _Part 1 Summary:_**

* * *

 ** _This story after the anime! The Dresden Slate had been destroyed._**

 ** _Shortly after that, the incidents gradually began to diminish._**

 ** _At that time, Fushimi was surprised when Minoru, Yata brother, told him that some of his colleagues were still using the Jungle application. That application was supposed to have stopped working after the Green King, Hisui Nagare, death, and when Fushimi checked it on his PDA, he found a strange message in his account._**

 ** _[Fushimi Saruhiko, the person who infiltrated JUNGLE to destroy Hisui Nagare plan, you'll be the person who is reviving this app again. Just sit and wait for us!]_**

 ** _Before Fushimi could find any time to investigate, he was contacted and told of a big incident!_**

 ** _"The elderly Usagi was killed, this incident occurred at the Mihashira Tower, the headquarters of the Golden Clan!"_**

 ** _That is why he left Yata's home quickly, to help investigate the matter with the rest of Scepter 4 members._**

 ** _In the tower, while Fushimi was doing his work, a series of explosions occurred in the place! Since then, Fushimi has become missing and no one knows his place!_**

* * *

When Fushimi woke up, he found himself in a small closed room with a small window overlooking on the next room.

There were a lot of things he didn't understand, but it was time when another man arrived, next to the girl he saw when he woke up.

" _ **What a nice view, isn't it, Fushimi Saruhiko ...?**_ **_Didn't I say that? Now you are in our hands."_**

 ** _This is what the man said with a sardonic smile as he looked at Fushimi from the small window._**

" ** _Just say what you have quickly, I'm not interested in meeting people like you." Fushimi._**

" ** _Ooh, you are really a provocative person, aren't you?" The man asked._**

" ** _Not as you, a cowardly person like you who uses a cheap trick doesn't have the right to act strongly." Fushimi._**

" ** _Cheap trick? You seem to have taken the wrong idea, I can fight you one for one and prove that I am the strongest, but that was a necessary measure to avoid drawing attention in such circumstances."_**

 ** _Fushimi was staring angrily at that person who looked from the window, it seems that he is a forty-year-old man._**

" ** _If you don't want to say it, I'll say it myself, you're the person who sent me that message on my account in Jungle, right?" Fushimi._**

 ** _Fushimi was thinking inside. "I was naive. I had to act quickly on that and tell the Captain and others that this application had come back to work, but that issue in the tower was a priority and I didn't have the time."_**

 ** _The man stares silently at Fushimi._**

" ** _You are really fast thinking, aren't you?"_**

 ** _That message he read when he was visiting Yata's house on the day of the incident._**

 _ **[Fushimi Saruhiko, the person who infiltrated JUNGLE to destroy Hisui Nagare plan, you'll be the person who is reviving this app again. Just sit and wait for us!]**_

" _ **Well, let's start explaining now, Hisui Nagare application has come back to work, the code has been uploaded to a special server, but we still can't take full control of it, and here we need your help." The man said then turned to the girl.**_

 _ **The girl brought Fushimi PDA and gave it to the man, Fushimi was watching silently, he has to know their plans and what they were aiming for.**_

" _ **That code was very complicated, we were not able to do whatever we want, if we excludes the King, there are accounts of those who have the power of J-Ranker. So we needed one of those people who were in this rank." The man continued talking as he held the PDA.**_

" _ **Your account is still there, isn't it? Hisui Nagare didn't cancel it after you betrayed him, he probably thought you would die anyway, and maybe because he didn't have time for that, where he was in the middle of the final battle, there are two others carrying this rank, we still can't communicate with them."**_

" _ **Then, you want to take advantage of what Hisui Nagare built in your own way? What a ridiculous." Fushimi said with a sarcastic smile.**_

" _ **Sure, what that man was building was so great, he managed to make everyone under his control, even if he lost, I will complete his plan in my own way." The man said.**_

 _ **Fushimi began to laugh in a cynical way that made the man stared at him angrily.**_

" _ **The PDA!" At one moment, the girl yelled.**_

" _ **Huh…?" The man turned to her.**_

 _ **Suddenly there was a knife passing beside the man hand, the knife would have hit the PDA if he had not turned to the girl.**_

 _ **Fushimi clicked his tongue angrily, he was determined to destroy the PDA at that moment.**_

 _ **After the man had understood what had happened, he looked at him "You are a troublesome kid, do you still have knives in your possession?"**_

" _ **Don't mess with me, there is no chance to even cooperate with you, so don't tire yourself." Fushimi.**_

" _ **I didn't ask you or anything, you are forced to do so, from the moment you become here, you have no choice but to obey." The man said.**_

" _ **Huh? Do you think I will implement what you want?" Fushimi asked.**_

" _ **You need to start a quick disciplinary lesson, don't you?" The man said. "Rina…"**_

" _ **Yes, sir…" The girl said.**_

" _ **Open the door." The man said.**_

" _ **Yes, sir…." That girl who called Rina said.**_

 _ **She opened the door. Fushimi stood silently staring.**_

" _ **Hold this for a moment and stay outside." The man gave the PDA to Rina and then went into the room where Fushimi was.**_

 _ **The girl stood outside and then leaned against the wall and held the PDA firmly to her chest, and closed her eyes in fear.**_

 _ **Fushimi was aware that this person had entered to use the power against him, he retreating back several steps ahead of any sudden movement.**_

 _ **At a sudden moment that Fushimi couldn't see, the man catch his neck in his hand and lifted him from the ground with one hand.**_

 _ **There was a yellowish color that hung around the man's hands, which increased his strength.**_

 _ **Fushimi tried to keep the man hand away from his neck, but he had no strength to do so, he felt suffocated and could not breathe.**_

" _ **Listen, the first lesson, when someone talks to you, you must hear him to the end."**_

 _ **The man's pressure on Fushimi neck was growing stronger. When Fushimi felt he was suffocating and really dying, the man let his hand from Fushimi neck, then Fushimi fell to the ground.**_

 _ **That man hand left traces on his neck.**_

" _ **Listen, I told you that there are two others who have the J rank in the jungle application, but, you have the upper hand in it, right? You will be able to control the application and within it as we want, not just as powers as the two. I know that this is your specialty, for this you will be the person who makes it easier for us."**_

" _ **What do you want from that?" When he stopped coughing, Fushimi said.**_

" _ **What…? I want the world to fall into chaos again, isn't that exciting?!"**_

" _ **Then, killed the Elder Usagi was the beginning of your move?" Fushimi.**_

" _ **Huh?!"**_

" _ **Don't play the stupid role, you are the person who killed him, right? ... And also you are from the Golden Clan." Fushimi.**_

 _ **The man looked serious at Fushimi who lying in front of him.**_

" _ **What? Was I surprised you that I realized it? That incident in the tower, it was clear that there is a person from the clan has a hand on it, and also to be able to take me here so easily, someone know that place will be able to do that." Fushimi.**_

 _ **Fushimi was trying to get up, then he could stand up.**_

" _ **So what…?! Not anyone can choose me specifically and know where I am and can sneak into that room so easily, isn't it?!" Fushimi raised his hands. "These rings are like bracelets, this is something no one can get, it's a golden clan specialty, isn't it? Even Scepter 4 only gets them after provide files about some criminals."**_

" _ **We're really lucky to get such a smart person." The man said with a smile.**_

" _ **After saying all that and calling me a traitor, it turns out that you are the real traitor, as this is fun and ridiculous." While the man looked silently, Fushimi laughed.**_

 _ **Fushimi was able to conclude a lot of things. There was a man from the golden clan who spoke to him sharply, described him as a traitor and ridiculed from him being able to use three colors, that person is the same person who stands in front of him now.**_

 _ **This time the man laughed sarcastically.**_

" _ **That elderly was very troublesome, he could only act arrogantly, and stooping his head to the silver king! Killing was the best way to silence him."**_

" _ **You know what? Now there will not be that stubborn person who controls our actions anymore, the Golden King has died so I have the freedom to do what I want, I was able to laugh at the silver king's face as he looks with all the anxiety in the place."**_

" _ **Why now...!" Fushimi asked.**_

" _ **Because the silver king has destroyed the slate, there will not be much time for the force to disappear from this world, so we will have to spreading chaos before the forces disappear."**_

" _ **Spread chaos before the powers disappear? And after that?!" Fushimi.**_

" _ **At that time, the upper hand will be the one to impose his control."**_

" _ **So what? Even if that app goes back to work as you wish, you will not be able to do anything, in the first place there will be nothing the Green Clans want (power as you get points), Even being here now makes no sense, because I will not do anything you want." Fushimi.**_

" _ **You don't have to worry about that, just to be able to communicate with more people, everything will be fine, and you will do."**_

" _ **Aren't you stupid? It will not be long until they discover the killer and that he is from the golden clan, and my disappearance from that place will draw attention to you." Fushimi.**_

" _ **You don't have to worry about me too, but you have to worry about yourself, someone who disappears from the scene of the explosions, doesn't that mean you're the person who did it?"**_

" _ **What?!" Fushimi.**_

" _ **This is what I do, by turning the attention to you, you will be the criminal who carries those acts."**_

" _ **Foolish! It will not go that way." Fushimi.**_

" _ **It will go, and even it already become it, you are now required for the Golden Clan on charges of sparking explosions in the tower. Even the Blue King didn't mind that move." The man said. "Don't stare at me like this, you are now locked up here and I can do it with the people abroad, it will not be difficult to make whatever I want so easily."**_

" _ **You bastard!" This time, Fushimi screamed angrily.**_

" _ **Finally, you begin to show some interesting expressions, I was waiting for it, especially in that face." The man laughed.**_

" _ **I don't care about all these things, you can kill me if you want, I will not do anything for you, just forget this." Fushimi.**_

" _ **Yeah, I know you are a person who will not obey the orders by using force, but you have to understand what we are now, see how we blew up the tower with ease, that was not for the reason you were thinking, something like that I can do anywhere else. Now I can blow a lot of places with the push of a button."**_

" _ **Do you think you will threaten me this way?" Fushimi laughed loudly. "Unfortunately, I'm not like the hero who sacrifices himself to save others. Something like that doesn't matter and will not affect me." Fushimi.**_

" _ **I will tell you of some places where there are explosives now, but just a few, Scepter 4 building has now become fully booby-trapped."**_

" _ **Don't mess with me, our protection system is not like yours, no one can sneak in and do that easily, and even if you can, I told you I don't care, it's not my problem."**_

 _ **The man looked at Fushimi, then turned back. "Rina…."**_

" _ **Yes, sir…" The girl said as she entered the room.**_

" _ **Lying isn't going to be a good. Right, Rina?" The man said.**_

" _ **Yes." Rina.**_

" _ **Huh…?!" Fushimi.**_

 _ **The girl looked at Fushimi and then said. "You've been upset since Ku San mentioned the explosives. You grabbed your hand with great force when he told you there were explosives in the Scepter 4 building. You have become confused and feel that this has become very dangerous and also ..."**_

" _ **Shut up!" Fushimi.**_

" _ **You became angry because I say the truth, didn't you?" Rina.**_

" _ **Don't talk like you know everything!" Fushimi.**_

" _ **Hehe…." The man smiled. "This seems to really bother you."**_

" _ **Yes it bothers me! So what?! This will not change the fact that I will not work with you! And to do what you want!" Fushimi.**_

" _ **They will not survive ... If that explosion happened, the victims would undoubtedly fall." Rina.**_

" _ **Oh yeah…. This is not like what we put in the tower. We didn't aim to inflict a lot of victims anyway, but if I wanted to, I could."**_

" _ **Do whatever you want." Fushimi said with serious and cold eyes.**_

" _ **You've made this debate really long, I will tell you, it has become destined for you to work with us from the moment you walked in the tower, this fact will not change no matter what happens."**_

" _ **Don't decide this yourself! I'm deciding what to do and what I'm not doing!" Fushimi.**_

" _ **I'll also remind you, do you remember that house that you opened the message in your Jungle account? In that house there is also a bomb now." The man smiled coldly.**_

" _ **What..?!" Fushimi eyes widened and he was surprised.**_

" _ **That's right, it was easy to know where you was when you read the message, it was a normal house of a normal family, and I thought we could use it as well as the rest of the places, we needed bombs in several places anyway, and one of them is in this house too."**_

 _ **Fushimi looked at the man angrily.**_

" _ **You want to kill me? Even if you can, it's useless, everything is ready now, I have my friends who work and with one click we can spread chaos everywhere." The man.**_

" _ **You didn't do all this for one person anyway, right?! You think you can exploit me and after that you will use the bombs anyway." Fushimi.**_

 _ **Rina looked at the man and then turned her face to the other side with concern.**_

" _ **This is a necessary precautionary measure, and we will not press the blasting button if you cooperate with us. Not only you, if we want someone to work with us, we can force him to do it with ease!" The man.**_

" _ **There is no guarantee, your plan is clear, so in any case there will be no benefit, and Scepter 4 will be able to reach you in the end." Fushimi.**_

 _ **The man took the PDA from Rina hand, then said "That's all I have now, I will not mind showing you some explosives in one place as a witness to my seriousness, and I'll only give you two hours to agree."**_

" _ **I will not do anything no matter what you do!" Fushimi shouted.**_

" _ **Just two hours.**_ _**By the way my code name is Ku, so uncle Ku will be back here two hours later to hear your approval to get started immediately."**_

" _ **Shut up!" Fushimi.**_

" _ **Rina…. See if he need something, I bet he might feel some hunger and thirst."**_

" _ **Yes, sir…" Rina.**_

" _ **Don't think of doing anything stupid, this place is a secret hideaway used only in emergencies, and it has a lot of locks, it is a jail you cannot out of."**_

 _ **The man left the place, Rina remained looking at Fushimi, who was in shock, then she retreated back a few steps and closed the door, Fushimi, who stood in shocked knelt down after he left alone, he felt his hands trembling, he felt weak and helpless.**_

" _ **Damn! Why I did open that message without careful!" He punch the ground with his hand.**_

 **He didn't spend much time, he wanted to hold on and think quietly about his situation. He got up and sat on the bed with his hands in front of him. He realized that at the moment he was unable to use any power and** **that** **he was in a place where he couldn't escape. It doesn't mean that he has to be subject to that crazy person.** **He smiled in a frightening way, followed by a hysterical laugh.**

 **While Fushimi laughing hysterically, the door opened again, the girl entered the room carrying some food and drink, she put them aside and stared at him.**

 **As she stared at him, Fushimi stopped laughing and looked at her in a frightening way. For a moment she rushed back, then Rina looked at the food she had brought and said hesitantly. "The food here."**

" **I don't want it." Ignoring her, Fushimi turned to the other side.**

" **At least you need to drink some water." Rina grabbed the water cup and approached Fushimi.**

" **I said I don't want, you don't understand?!" With his hand, Fushimi hit the water cup strongly, poured water on the floor.**

 **With her wide eyes, the girl went back two steps, Rina was in shock for a moment.**

" **Just give up! You cannot do anything now! You have to do what they ask for!" Rina looked at Fushimi firmly.**

" **Huh…? They ask for? Don't act as innocent! You are one of them" Fushimi.**

" **That's right! I'm one of them" Rina got confused for a moment. "You have to do what we say, your thinking is useless because you can't do anything, and we are really serious about beating the victims everywhere if we cannot get the right organization!"**

" **I have nothing to do with it." Fushimi said with cold eyes.**

" **Liar." Rina.**

 **They stared at each other, until Fushimi said "Can you leave?! Seeing your face disgusts me."**

" **It's the same for me!" Rina replied to him directly, she left the place and closed the door again.**

 **Fushimi sighed, it's the time for him to be quiet and try to come to terms with the situation!**

 **In Scepter 4.**

 **The Blue King Munakata and his Lieutenant Awashima have been back there, where they were on a quick visit to Homra Bar, where the Red King Kushina Anna. They have been briefed on reports of Fushimi Saruhiko situation who is missing since yesterday.**

" **If we look at the current reports, all the surveillance cameras have been scanned for the buildings adjacent to the tower. There is no camera that has taken any picture of Fushimi or anyone else suspected. Even with regard to the bomber who detonated the tower, we didn't see any picture of his escape from the place." Awashima said after looking at some of the reports that were presented.**

" **Hmm" Munakata was holding one part of the Puzzle in front of him.**

" **Captain, what this mean?" Awashima asked.**

" **If we didn't find any proof of where Fushimi Kun was going, this means we are unable to trace his presence anymore." Munakata.**

" **That…" Awashima.**

" **Given the current situation, the Red King, Kushina Anna, is unable to use her ability now, it is because of slates is gone. The powers are becoming turbulent, but that doesn't mean that she will not be able to do anything. The power are now crumbling and calming in a contradictory way. But she will be another option that may help to find where Fushimi Kun is." Munakata.**

" **Then we have to wait for her?" Awashima asked.**

" **No…" Munakata. "It's not our job to wait for anyone to do this, we will continue our search until we find any evidence."**

" **Yes, sir…." Awashima. "Honestly what Fushimi is doing now…"**

" **We will certainly know that." Munakata.**

" **I hope that." Awashima with a worried look.**

" **Awashima Kun…" Munakata.**

" **Yes…?" Awashima.**

" **I will ask you from now to go to Mihashira Tower." Munakata.**

" **Mihashira Tower..?" Awashima.**

" **I want you to do some management with some members from our Scepter 4 to help with this issue." Munakata.**

" **I understand, I will." Awashima.**

" **Give orders to some men here to following on the search for Fushimi while you have to investigate the tower case, certainly the two are linked, but we should not neglect that there is a murder case occurred in addition to the destruction and serious explosions threatening the system." Munakata.**

" **Yes, sir!" Awashima.**

" **Awashima Kun" Awashima was ready to leave as Munakata's voice stopped.**

" **Keep your eyes on the Golden Clan members and what they do accurately." Munakata with a serious eyes.**

"… **Yes, sir…" Awashima was puzzled for a moment, but she answered yes after receiving orders.**

 **In Fushimi place, two hours passed, the time that the man named Ku had given him to think, now that he was standing in front of him to hear his answer.**

 **Before Fushimi said anything, there was another man walking from behind with the girl named Rina.**

" **You really look like that guy!" The other man said.**

" **Like that guy?" Fushimi was thinking, "Does he mean that man? Well, that doesn't matter anyway."**

 **Rina looked inside the room where the food she had brought, but she was able to know that Fushimi had never touched it.**

" **I will do what you want." Without hesitation, Fushimi said with serious eyes to the man in front of him.**

" **You know that there is no way in front of you except this."** **Ku smiled triumphantly.**

" **Don't take the wrong idea! I don't do that for anyone, but for myself, I certainly will not be able to get out if I refuse anyway." Fushimi.**

" **The reasons are not important, I care that you will do what we need." Ku.**

" **Well, we'll get out of here now, time is important to us." The other man said.**

" **Huh?" Fushimi.**

 **The man took a pistol out of his pocket and raised it toward Fushimi, who was surprised for a moment, but the man quickly squeezed the trigger towards him.**

 **Three days have passed since then.**

 **In Homra Bar, since Yata hear that Fushimi was missing and no one knew where he is now, he was worried about him. Fushimi barely returned to his work in Scepter 4 form that long mission. His disappearance in this way was not something to be expected. Yata wished he had been able to go with him at the time ... Wished that Fushimi had spent a little longer with them in his family, maybe the situation would be different now! Fushimi disappeared hours after leaving them!**

 **Yata and some of his comrades visited the incident place several times to search, using their own information network to look for his place or anything, but they could not find anything.**

 **Yata felt responsible for helping as a friend of Fushimi, while the rest wanted to help him. They also thought they could do something. They were recently in alliance with blue men. Even if some things were tense between them, at least they were not enemies like the former. They know that Fushimi before, helped Yata find Anna's place when she was kidnapped, they were doing that as response to that help too.**

 **On the other hand, Anna was calm and listening to their conversation, the Blue King had asked her to help with the search too, at that time and now, she was feeling disoriented in here powers for some reason, and she now sat with no expressions.**

" **As I thought, if it is difficult for blue men, it will be difficult here too." Kusanagi said after they had finished their conversation. Yata, who was loud most of the time, was quiet ever since.**

 **He was aware that Fushimi was now out of reach now. This situation would not be resolved by being motivated to move here and there. In fact, he had a bad feeling all the time. He didn't feel that Fushimi will be okay.**

 **At that time, Kusanagi was received a call.**

 **[Hello… Seri Chan..?]**

 **[Really…?!]**

 **They turned to him after a look of surprise appeared on his face.**

 **[How that…?!]**

 **[Then he is alright?]**

 **When Yata heard this, he stood up. "Perhaps they talking about Saruhiko." This was the first thing in his head.**

 **[Ok… I will tell Yata Chan and others.] He closed the call.**

" **Kusanagi San…?!" Yata asked.**

" **Yata Chan, it's good news! They managed to contact Fushimi!" Kusanagi said with a smile.**

" **Really?!" Yata asked.**

" **Yeah, that was shortly before now, she talked with him and he is alright" Kusanagi.**

 **Yata sighed and breathed deeply, feeling a little comfort.**

" **Aren't you glad, Yata San...?" Kamamoto.**

" **Yeah. Everyone has worried about him!" Yata said to Kamamoto then turned to Kusanagi. "So what happened with Saruhiko? What was he doing?" Yata asked.**

" **Seri Chan said Fushimi didn't tell them all the details, but he said it was related to some sudden family circumstances." Kusanagi.**

" **Family circumstances..?!" Yata is surprised and asks with wide eyes.**

" **That's what he told them, but they locating his place and went to understand from him directly, although she didn't tell him anything, but Seri Chan was firm on that matter as it seems!"**

" **I can't call him yet!" Quickly, Yata raised his hand and tried to contact Fushimi.**

" **Yes, she said that Fushimi had closed the phone immediately afterwards, so she became angry as she headed for him now." Kusanagi.**

" **Kusanagi San! Plaese!** **Can you ask her about that place now?" Yata asked.**

" **Eh..? Now..?" Kusanagi.**

" **Yeah! Plaese, I need to know that now!" Yata.**

 **Although Kusanagi was surprised by Yata rush, in puzzled by the matter, but he re-contacted** **Awashima** **again and asked her about the place where Yata rushed from the bar without saying anything.**

" **What with that…?" Kusanagi.**

" **I will go too." Anna finally said.**

" **Anna..?" Kusanagi.**

" **We need to go after Misaki." Anna.**

" **Then, I think I has no choice." Kusanagi asked the rest to take care of the bar until his return and left the place with Anna.**

" **Family circumstances!" Yata said while skating on his skateboard rushed to the place.**

" **Don't mess with me!" He pushed the skateboard angrily.**

" **Saruhiko ... Saruhiko has nothing to call as a family! It 's impossible for him to say something like that!" He heard some nearby sounds, making him rush more!**

 **As Yata arrived at the place, there was some Scepter 4 cars there, but ... There was a building burning!**

" **No... Way!" Yata stopped and looked at the scene with concern and confusion.**

* * *

 ** _I had to start with another part for several reasons. If I don't get a result, I don't think I will be able to continue! :)_**

You can show any response! I would be happy if you say what you think of while reading!

 **Thank You :) !**


	2. Crazy person

_**Crazy person.**_

* * *

 **Fushimi Kisa, the CEO of a company was one of the parties involved in that incident.**

 **There was a fire in a building belonging to one of the big companies, and there was a business meeting, what appears in the investigation is that this fire was planned, thus a number of important persons were subjected to an assassination attempt, according to what was explained.**

 **There were a number of wounded and the situation was quickly brought under control.**

 **Yata, who rushed to the scene, was surprised by the fire in the building. He was not allowed to enter, the blue clothes men had already surrounded the building and helped evacuate everyone.**

 **In those moments, Yata was screaming trying to get in, saying, "I want to save Saruhiko!" But in the end, Fushimi Saruhiko was not there.**

 **He felt disappointed, frustrated and moved away from the place.**

 **On his way back, he met Kusanagi and Anna.**

 **"So, he was not there.." Kusanagi looked at him, noticing signs of frustration on his face. He did not need to ask.**

 **"It's as you said Anna ..." Kusanagi, gently put his hand patted on her head.**

 **"Do you mean..? Anna might..." Yata asked.**

 **"Sorry Misaki ... I had a feeling that Saruhiko is not there ... But I'm still ..." Anna said with a tired voice and anxiety.**

 **Anna made a marble from her hand, but it broke, this raised the scratches on her small hand, and her face became paler.**

 **"That's enough Anna ..." Yata reprimanded, "Don't push yourself!"**

 **"But…" Anna.**

 **"I'll find Saruhiko and bring him back!" yata.**

 **"Saruhiko… Saruhiko is…" Anna felt dizzy.**

 **"Anna…!" Kusanagi rushed forward and grabbed her.**

 **"Anna..? Are you okay?" Yata asked worried.**

 **She was sleeping while Kusanagi carried her in his hands.**

 **"Anna will be fine, she needs to rest." Kusanagi.**

 **"Kusanagi San! Why did you let her reach this condition!" Yata asked.**

 **"Well, Yata Chan, listen ..." Kusanagi.**

 **"Huh?" Yata.**

 **"Anna said something, and Anna when you say something, it has an important meaning, right?" Kusanagi.**

 **"What…?" Yata asked.**

 **"She said that Fishimi was waiting for someone to reach him." Kusanagi.**

 **"What does this mean?" Yata.**

 **"I don't know… But at the very least, this means that he is not doing well." Kusanagi said as he turned to the other side to return.**

 **Yatta clenched his hand firmly and lowered his head**

 **Frustrated again.**

 **Regarding the incident, they later realized that it was only an excuse for another incident that placed Scepter's 4 under a very high responsibility.**

 **As Scepter's 4 men moved to the scene, because of the suspicion that the action was by strain, their security system was attacked!**

 **Someone has already infiltrated and released a number of prisoners there, and on top of them were three dangerous people, which made Scepter 4 in a state of responsibility.**

 **Because of the fact that Fushimi Kisa was there, Fushimi Saruhiko mother, the missing blue member, all of that put Fushimi Saruhiko under suspicion intuitively, due to that strange contact before the accident.**

 **It seemed as though everything had been carefully planned and that fire incident was nothing but a way to occupy the blue clothes men far from their base.**

 **By asking Fushimi Kisa about him, she stated that she had recently received many threats messages, and that Fushimi Saruhiko contacted her and said she should report the matter to the police without mentioning more details, and that her relationship with her son was not that close relationship, she didn't care much about the matter, so they couldn't understanding exactly what happened.**

 **What really worried them, is that no one can infiltrate their system with this ingenuity unless someone is aware of the internal security system ... That everything refers to Fushimi Saruhiko and that he has a hand in the matter.**

 **And while everyone was in a state of big alert, the blue king was in a state of calm, his nerves are cold even though a number of prisoners have now escaped and they have to arrest them quickly, but he asked for their names list and continued to arrange the parts in front of him.**

 **The prisoners were very violent, but the blue-clothed men were able to arrest most of them within hours of their escape, but those who managed to escape were five, and as expected the dangerous three were among them.**

 **In a spacious room there were several screens in front of him, while he pressed the keyboard very quickly, he pushed his back to the chair behind him, raising his head and looked with a frightening hysterical laugh.**

 **"Who would have thought it would be so fun? I want to see that man's face now!" That person was Fushimi Saruhiko, his hair was scattered and he was laughing constantly.**

 **"Ohh? You really enjoy doing this." Another young man was sitting far away.**

 **"That's right! I always wanted to bother that man, but who would have expected that I could do it in cooperation with a scum like you? this is funny! This is really fun ..." Fushimi burst with laughter again.**

 **"Well, that's good but don't forget the real goal, would you? Ku San will be angry if you make any mistakes."**

 **"Shut up and let me enjoy!" Fushimi said and looked at him with a frightening eyes.**

 **"I got it, you don't even have to look at me like that!" That young man got up from his place, heading to the door of the room.**

 **"Rina… come…"**

 **The girl who was sitting beside the young man silent the whole time with a book in her hand as she does most of her time, got up from her place and went out with him, while Fushimi remained in the room working on the computer.**

 **"What's wrong with him? He is really crazy!"**

 **"I don't know.." Rina.**

 **"What he does is not acting? Isn't that what you said to everyone ?!"**

 **"Akio… Please don't ask me more ... This person really... Is enjoying now ..." Rina hesitantly said, and looked toward the room where Fushimi was sitting.**

 **"But you know ... This makes me angry... Why did Ku San ask us to monitor him? It really makes me sick, seeing that crazy person ..." Akio.**

 **Akio, is a young man who looks close to Rina, who spends some of his time sitting near Fushimi.**

 **"What about what Ku San said? You will also be working on the new system, right?" Rina asked.**

 **"I'm really sorry, but I can't keep up with Saruhiko! He may be a crazy person but definitely a genius ... I think Ku San should rely on him for everything now." Akio.**

 **"I think ... Ku San thinks this too ..." Rina.**

 **"Don't worry about me now, take care of your lessons and try to focus, I know it's hard, they depend on you here ... But it will end soon, right? Do your best!" Akio.**

 **"Yes…" Rina said with sad smile.**

* * *

 ** _Well I stopped publishing a long time ago, the chapter is short, I will try to write a little each time in order to continue the story and write some new ideas that I was thinking about previously._**


	3. Another prison

**_Another prison._**

* * *

 **Fushimi was not allowed to use the computers as he wanted, even his work hours were very limited based on what the orders, he was performing what they ask without objection, but in many hours he sits in a small room alone without being able to do anything, it is like another prison for him.**

 **He didn't know where he is now, despite allowing him to use the computer but he was warned against trying to obtain information in this regard, he was aware that they had careful supervision on this matter, and he was also worried about that girl who is sitting and watching him during his work time, for some reason, he feels disturbed whenever she is close to him.**

 **After those days, he was able to conclude one thing about her, that girl called Rina is able to read others thoughts, which is why they bring her close to him all the time to read any thoughts and any attempts to escape, she can know if he tried to do anything suspicious, this is the only thing that explains what they did until now.**

 **Because of Rina, Fashimi has become unable to think of something, he is not only locked up and watched, but even his thoughts watched, he is locked up in a place where he feels suffocated and can't breathe.**

 **This is the life of a miserable prisoner in an unknown location. Escaping from here will not be enough to free him from this curse.**

 **It is not as if he could use his power or anything, even this power was taken from him from those bracelets placed in his hand, he realizes that he will continue to implement what they ask for and in the end he will be disposed of, but whatever he thought of any solutions he was unable to find what he would save from This ordeal.**

 **It was long hours ... In that place ...**

 **The windows in this room were dark, he realizes that he is in another hideout. How long has he passed without seeing the sky?**

 **He doesn't care what others would think of him now, even if they thought he was a criminal and he betrayed everyone, but he hated the fact that he was forced to do something without his will.**

 **"These people in this place deserve to die in the most horrific way!" This is what Fushimi Saruhiko thought while he was laying his hand on the window curtain overlooking the dark place.**

 **At that moment, someone knocked on the door of the room and opened it.**

 **"Ku San wants you" It was Rina who said in a calm tone.**

 **"Just let all of you die!" Fushimi clicked his tongue and walked toward the door.**

 **Without replying, Rina walked in front of Fushimi**

 **In another room, Ku and Akio were sitting.**

 **Fushimi sighed and sat on the chair opposite them.**

 **"Well, we don't have much time, I bet you also want to get out of this place right?" Ku.**

 **"Get out of this place? Hehe..." Fushimi laughed sarcastically.**

 **"What is the funny?" Ku asked.**

 **"Stop repeating this phrase so ridiculously, just hurry up and say what you want, seeing your face really disgust me." Fushimi.**

 **"I see that you are still rude, it seems that you don't realize your situation now, but that doesn't matter ... We will talk about what matters to us now." Ku.**

 **"Say it.." Fushimi.**

 **"We'll free someone called Kōshi Mizuchi." Ku.**

 **"Kōshi Mizuchi?!" Fushimi asked with wide eyes after hearing the name.**

 **"That's right… You know about him?" Ku.**

 **"I don't know a lot…" Fushimi.**

 **Fashimi knew a little about that person, that this happened a long time ago while he was at Homra.**

 **Mizuchi is an aging man with slicked back, gray hair and colorless eyes; he lacks the normal irises and pupils in his eyes, he is an ambitious, manipulative, brutal, intelligent, ultimately cruel man who goes to great lengths to meet his own goals.**

 **He is someone who used Anna in the past, trying to tie her to the slate to make a Strain a King, specifically the new Blue King, and to get there, he brutally treated her and tortured her often, and in the end Mikoto fought him and they didn't know what happened with him after that.**

 **"This person is caged in in the golden clan. I want you to do some things to get him out of there." Ku.**

 **"Huh? Golden clan you say? Isn't this too easy for you? After all, you can get there and do whatever you want." Fushimi.**

 **"No… I want you to do that. You will sneak in there on your own" Ku said with cold eyes.**

 **"I understand clearly what you want, you want to make me the criminal to whom all these criminal acts are affixed, but this sequence within gold clan organization will not be easy!" Fushimi.**

 **"You don't need to worry about this, you will have all the facilities to do that." Ku.**

 **At that moment, Fushimi had a lot of things to think about, helps to get criminals out of prison ... Whatever the reasons, this was a clear crime ... And he had no way to back ... everything is painful for him if his life was sufficient to end all of this, he would not hesitate to die... But he still didn't find a way to know the locations of the bombs that puts in several places, he was threatened with that ... But how can he do this to save them and at the same time, he finds no way but to cooperate with these criminals ... Everything is contradictory to him and feels hyenas ...**

 **He clicked angrily on his tongue, and looked at Rina with a contempt look.**

 **He doesn't want to think more so that this girl does not read his thoughts.**

 **Rina was frightened for a moment from his eyes, but soon turned her face to the other side.**

 **"I see.. You realize Rina's ability, right?" Ku.**

 **"Hey hey! What about me? Do you know what my ability is?" Akio was sitting silently and seemed very bored during this serious conversation, soon saying childishly.**

 **"I don't care" Fushimi replied.**

 **"Don't be boring like this. Just try to guess!" Akio.**

 **"Huh? Are you a child or what ?! I told you I am not interested! Also, don't try to talk to me closely!" Fushimi said with an angry tone.**

 **Akio and Rina are the people spend their time in this hideout, or assigned to monitor Fushimi as concluded.**

 **Rina is a quiet girl who reads books most of her time, and Akio is a moody person who often behaves like a child who is angering Fushimi. He was trying to talk to him again and again. Fushimi despises everyone in this place but this person doesn't understand this!**

 **Through the time he spent so far, he could realize how important Rina was in observing him, as she could read any thoughts inside him, but he didn't know what the capacity of this person with her, he never seemed to be a strong person anyway...**

 **"Akio… You will help him this time, don't worry." Ku.**

 **"Really?! Yesss!" Akio shouted happily.**

 **Fushimi sighed bored and wanted to get up from this ridiculous meeting.**

 **"Saruhiko! You will finally see my ability, I'm definitely amazing!" Akio.**

 **"This person is stupid and doesn't really understand." Fushimi said and went to sit in the small room.**

 **"We'll talk about the mission and everything in the evening" Ku directed his words to Fushimi.**

 **After hearing the door closing sound, Ku looked at the two in front of him.**

 **"You have to keep watching well, is this understandable?" Ku.**

 **"Yes, sir."**

 **"He cannot escape from there, but caution is necessary in every step. Do you understand Rina? You are responsible for that." Ku.**

 **"Yes, sir." Rina.**

 **"Then it's good." Ku.**

 **"Ku San…" Rina.**

 **"What?" Ku.**

 **"He ... Doesn't eat well ... So…" Rina said hesitantly.**

 **"Rina ... I told you about it earlier! We are not here to worry about his health or anything like that, as long as he can work, nothing matters to us!" Ku.**

 **"Yes.." Rina.**

 **Although she was aware of the answer before she asked, but she did not want to remain silent ...It's useless, but she wanted to do what she had to do ...**

 **Fushimi Saruhiko will not be in a mood to eat, she understands this better than anyone else, but this is not good for him ... This is what she was thinking about but this person seems to be very stubborn.**

* * *

I hope you tell me your opinion and any ideas you have.


	4. Tower mission

_**Tower mission**_

* * *

 **"What the hell am I doing?"**

 **The plan has already started, he is like the tool in their hands, and he do what they want and has no trick yet.**

 **He cannot forget about the explosives that were placed in several places, however, nothing will justify him what he has done so far and what he is about to do too!**

 **If he could take revenge one day ... But he began to feel that he probably would not be able to do that, he could not even guarantee his survival, he is not stupid, and he realized that he would be eliminated after doing everything they wanted.**

 **Under these desperate circumstances, he was thinking far away from that girl, she is not here, so she can't read his ideas now. He had to think of any way to catch them all, it is impossible perhaps... But this is the only thing that he believes that he must achieve whatever the price!**

 **"Saruhiko…. You are not finished yet?" Akio start talk.**

 **In one of the dark and secret rooms, Fushimi and Akio were using computers to infiltrate the Golden Clan system.**

 **"Just shut up! It is not easy as you know." Fushimi.**

 **The goal is to get the person named Kōshi Mizuchi out of prison, this person was a member of the Golden Clan, who was imprisoned several years ago as a result of carrying out inhuman research on some of the strains to make a new blue king.**

 **This new request was from Ku, but this time he was finally allowed to leave the dirty prison that took his liberty, but his eyes were covered and the car windows were closed so that he could not locate where he was, although Fushimi began thinking about the possibility of escape, but he was fully aware that this will not solve this dilemma, he is now tampering with the protection systems and continue with the required plan, and because Ku is part of the golden clan, he has given them a free path free to work now.**

 **Before entering the tower, Ku told Fushimi with cold eyes**

 **"Don't even think about messing with us. If you disappear for just a minute, I will blow up ten places in one moment! Also, the same will happen if you fail."**

 **Fushimi could have known that he was really serious about his words, so he could do nothing now but execute the order and make him succeed.**

 **"I did it!" Fushimi said with satisfaction, relieving him of all the heavy pressure that was burdening his chest.**

 **"Oh really? I will tell Ku San." Akio said and contact Ku.**

 **According to the plan, Ku will free the wanted person from prison while Fushimi and Akio escape, but after only two minutes have passed, sirens sounded all over the tower.**

 **"What did you do, Saruhiko?!" Akio shouted.**

 **Fushimi had no idea what had happened, he was sure that he had managed to infiltrate the system successfully without anyone noticing, but the matter had become dangerous.**

 **Fushimi had no idea what had happened, he was sure that he had managed to infiltrate the system successfully without anyone noticing, but the matter had become dangerous.**

 **"This… No way.."**

 **"What did you do?" Akio asked.**

 **"I didn't do anything ... But someone is monitoring the system from the outside ..." Fushimi.**

 **"Ku San won't believe you! You really intend to catch us!" Akio.**

 **"That's not right!" Fushimi shouted.**

 **"I will not hear excuses from you! Someone with your skills definitely did this deliberately, but now we have run away and talk later!" Akio grabbed Fushimi arm, pulling him out of the place.**

 **"Damn it" Fushimi whispered.**

 **The exit was not as easy as what happened when they entered, there are large numbers of golden clan men looking around the tower and the road has become really dangerous.**

 **Fushimi was hiding next to Akio, who was looking from the side of a lane.**

 **"At least the cameras seem to be off, otherwise they can easily locate us." Akio.**

 **Fushimi was silent, he could not know how this situation will end, which began to tighten his nerves, what would happen if he was arrested now?! One second is enough to blow up places, it will not help them to tell them any truth! Perhaps he will be saved, but he will be the cause of many victims because of his failure now.**

 **But even if he escapes with Akio from the place, Ku will surely think that what happened was planned and could blow up places and kill him anyway ...**

 **"Desperate situation ... All outputs are really bad!" Fushimi said inside.**

 **While they were on the move, Ku called Akio.**

 **"Yes, sir…. Yes, sir…." That's all Akio said on the phone, then hung up and looked at Fushimi.**

 **"Saruhiko… Ku San is asking us to buy some time, so we're going to separate now and make some fuss to keep them away from where the prisoners are." Akio.**

 **"Wha?" Fushimi said in shock. "Separate? Making fuss? What stupidity are you saying?" Fushimi.**

 **"A few minutes will be enough! You will not run away anyway, right?" This time, Akio looked at him with serious and cold and likened to the Ku threat he had previously heard.**

 **"What does this person say? How will he leave me alone and think that I can do nothing and return to that dirty place! This is unreasonable ... Something is wrong ..." Fushimi was thinking.**

 **"There is no time to think, this is Ku San and we have to do!" Akio.**

 **"Wait a moment! How you want me to make a fuss? How do you think I will be able to do that while I cannot use my power and have no knife! I will be arrested with ease!" Fushimi.**

 **"Here…" Akio put a handgun in Fushimi hands. "This will be enough for you."**

 **Before hearing any response from Fushimi, Akio ran to the other pass and then went down the stairs.**

 **Fushimi was shocked and stunned, now he's finally alone! There is no one watching him or someone locking him up in a closed place ... But ... This is not really the truth.**

 **"Making a fuss? What the hell these people think! What if I ran away now!" Fushimi.**

 **Fushimi slowly walked towards the wide plaza, raised the handgun and began breaking windows.**

 **"I have nothing to do with it, damn you!" Fushimi.**

 **He knows that someone will appear here. Everything will end ... But this is what they wanted anyway ... He does not have to tire of his head thinking more for the sake of these scum ... They chose to lock him up and seal his power so they certainly thought of something ... Fushimi was aware of this and continued to smash windows angrily realizing that he is definitely going under their plan.**

 **He didn't know how long he waited, until a voice behind him finally came**

 **"Stop!"**

 **"Turn yourself here without resistance."**

 **They are two people... Fushimi lowered his handgun and was thinking a little, he could not use his power because of the bracelets on his hand, but this handgun is definitely capable of hurting the Clansman and the Strains, perhaps he must hit at least one of them.**

 **Fushimi was slowly turning around and then lifting the handgun at the last minute toward them.**

 **"Stop that, Fushimi!" Another voice came from behind.**

 **Fushimi was truly shocked, this was Awashima Lieutenant.**

 **"Why? Why are they here?" Fushimi was thinking anxiously ... Why Scepter 4 men be in the tower!**

 **Behind Awashima, there were some members of the Special Squad in Scepter 4, at that moment Fushimi thought about the sirens and those who had been monitoring the system before, Scepter 4 do that without a doubt, and this explains how they are here now ... But why?**

 **And at the moment of his confusion, Awashima said calmly**

 **"Lower your weapon, Fushimi, you're under arrest."**

 **"Why do she speak as if she know about me?" Fushimi was wondering. "What should I do?"**

 **Fushimi lowered the weapon in his hand for a moment.**

 **Awashima was relieved and looked at the two people from the Golden Clan and said**

 **"We thank your cooperation with us, we, Scepter 4, will take legal and strict measures against him"**

 **At that moment, Fushimi felt angry inside, lifting the handgun without hesitation in Awashima Lieutenant.**

 **"Fushimi San, stop!"**

 **He could hear his colleagues voices from behind, but he had no reason to listen to any of them.**

 **"Fushimi…" Awashima.**

 **"Thinking about it, this situation is somewhat similar to what happened during that mission ... Well, it seems that this role is not appropriate for someone other than me." Fushimi was thinking.**

 **"You became a stone game with the golden clan and you got trapped! I can't wait for anything else from you.."**

 **Fushimi would have wished he could say it out loud ... But he realizes that he has to return to his inevitable prison.**

 **"Saruhiko..." A voice was calling from behind, and suddenly someone appeared with a mask on his face.**

 **"The mission was successfully completed, thank you for gaining time for me" That person was Akio, who appeared out of the window in a strange way, concealing his face so that no one could recognize him.**

 **While everyone at the scene prepared, Fushimi looked at him with astonishment, and in a quick moment he was able to analyze the situation ... That result was unfortunate and painful for him, all that he did in the end was in favor of Ku, and thus Fushimi became a criminal for everyone.**

 **He just smiled a sad smile and looked at Scepter 4 men without saying anything.**

 **\- You guys ... Don't be fooled by these people and look around you!**

 **That's what that smile meant on his face, but he felt stupid because he believed that no one of them would be able to understand what he meant.**

 **In a quick moment, Akio grabbed Fushimii's hand and jumped out of the window amid everyone's surprise.**

 **Fushimi himself didn't know what was going to happen, the window was too high. What would this fool do?**

 **When he opened his eyes, he was flying more in the sky!**

 **Fushimi recalls Akio's previous words about his ability to boast about, flying through the sky? What is this strange ability?!**

 **He looked back where Awashima was looking from the window towards them with amazement, they are moving away more and more from the place...**

 **"Why? Why no one coming to catch us? Fushimi whispered with trembling voice.**

 **"Why…"**


End file.
